memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cardassianische Rebellion
right|150px|Logo der Cardassianer Unter dem Begriff Cardassianische Rebellion versteht man im allgemeinen die Auflehnung der Cardassianer gegen ihre Verbündeten vom Dominion im letzten Jahr des Dominion-Kriegs. Vorgeschichte Nach dem Rückzug von Bajor nach der langjährigen Besetzung Bajors und den Verlusten im Krieg mit den Klingonen sind die Cardassianer schwer in ihrem Stolz verletzt und versuchen alles, um wieder an Macht zu gewinnen. ( ) thumb|Zugeständnisse an die Breen benachteiligen die Cardassianer Durch den Anschluss an das Dominion und den Ausbruch des Dominion-Kriegs im Jahr 2373 gewinnt Cardassia als harter politischer Gegner der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten und des Klingonischen Reiches enorm an Stärke. Diese Stellung ändert sich jedoch nach einigen Misserfolgen des cardassianischen Militärs, wie etwa des Verlustes von Terok Nor und der Niederlage von Chin'toka. Weiter geschwächt wird die Position durch den Beitritt der Breen-Konföderation zum Dominion. ( ) Die Form der Dreiecksallianz hat zur Folge, dass viele Gebiete des cardassianischen Territoriums in die Hände der Breen fallen. Der Führer der cardassianischen Streitmacht, Legat Damar, erfährt von dem Abkommen und den Zugeständnissen der Gründerin und den Breen erst bei einem finalen Treffen der Parteien und ist darüber erbost. Da die Cardassianer, die immer mehr an Einfluss verlieren, nun nur noch Mitglieder zweiter Klasse sind, kann er dies nicht länger hinnehmen. Eine formelle Beschwerde bei Weyoun bleibt ergebnislos. Das Dominion bleibt hart. Der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt, ist die Tatsache, dass das Dominion 500.000 Cardassianer des Elften Ordens in der Schlacht um Septimus III von den Klingonen abschlachten lässt, ohne Unterstützung zu schicken. Damar fühlt sich nun gezwungen zu handelt. Er errichtet mit einer kleinen Zahl Anhänger die cardassianische Rebellion. ( ) Prognosen für den Erfolg der Rebellion Als die genetisch aufgewerteten Patienten aus dem Daystrom-Institut 2374 auf Deep Space 9 an Hand von Statistiken Berechnungen bezüglich des Ausganges des Dominion-Krieges machen, wird auch ein „Anti-Dominion-Coup auf Cardassia“ als mögliches Szenario zu Gunsten der Föderation in Betracht gezogen. Allerdings gibt man dieser Rebellion keine Aussichten auf Erfolg und glaubt, dass auch diese Rebellion eine Niederlage der Föderation nicht verhindern kann. Aus diesem Grund schlägt die Gruppe zusammen mit Dr. Bashir vor, zu kapitulieren, um den Tod von 900 Milliarden zu verhindern. ( ) Ausbreitung der Rebellion Ausruf und erste Aktivitäten der Rebellion Gemeinsam mit seinem Freund und Vertrauten Gul Rusot plant Damar einen ersten Angriff auf das Dominion. Dazu besorgt Rusot eine Liste loyaler Cardassianer, deren Unterstützung er sicher sein kann. Auch wenn die Liste nicht lang ist, so starten die beiden mit der geringen Anzahl an Verbündeten einen Angriff auf Rondac III. Damar ist sich sicher, dass weitere Cardassianer ihnen folgen, wenn die ersten Erfolge der Rebellion eintreten. Der Angriff auf Rondac III ist durchaus erfolgreich. Zwar gelingt es den Rebellen nicht, den ganzen Planeten einzunehmen, doch sie schaffen es die Kloneinrichtung auf dem Planeten zu zerstören. Weyoun, der dies erfährt, nimmt diesen Anschlag persönlich, besteht so doch die Gefahr, dass er der letzte Klon mit dem Namen Weyoun sein wird. Nach dem Angriff setzt Damar folgende Meldung über einen offenen Kanal ab: thumb|Damar ruft zum cardassianischen Widerstand auf …und so hat unsere Regierung vor zwei Jahren ein Abkommen mit dem Dominion unterzeichnet. Darin hat das Dominion versprochen, den Einfluss Cardassias im ganzen Alpha-Quadranten zu vergrößern. Als Gegenleistung haben wir uns verpflichtet, uns dem Krieg gegen die Föderation und ihrer Alliierten anzuschließen. Cardassianer hatten niemals Angst vor dem Krieg. Eine Tatsache, die wir in diesen vergangenen zwei Jahren immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt haben. Sieben Millionen unserer tapferen Soldaten haben ihr Leben gelassen, um unseren Teil des Abkommens zu erfüllen. Und was hat das Dominion im Gegenzug geleistet? Nichts. Keine dazu gewonnenen Territorien. Tatsächlich hat sich unser Einfluss im Quadranten stark verringert und was die Sache noch schlimmer macht, wir sind nicht mehr Herren in unserem eigenen Haus. Reisen Sie irgendwo hin in Cardassia, was finden Sie vor? Jem'Hadar, Vorta und jetzt Breen. Anstatt die Invasoren zu sein, haben sich die Anderen bei uns ausgebreitet. Unsere Alliierten haben uns erobert, ohne einen einzigen Schuss abzufeuern. Aber jetzt reicht es. Heute Morgen haben Sonderkommandos des ersten, dritten und neunten Ordens Cardassias den Außenposten des Dominion auf Rondac III angegriffen. Dieser Angriff markiert den ersten Schritt auf dem Weg zur Befreiung unserer Heimat von den wahren Unterdrückern des Alpha-Quadranten. Ich rufe alle Cardassianer auf, leistet Widerstand. Leistet heute Widerstand. Leistet ihn auch morgen. Leistet ihn. So lange bis der letzte Soldat des Dominion von unserem Boden vertrieben wurde. Die Nachricht wird auch in der Föderation mit Erleichterung aufgenommen, da man sich zeitgleich über die Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen Sorgen macht, gegen die man momentan keinen Schutz hat. Doch die Rebellion ist genau das, was den Wissenschaftlern der Föderation Zeit bringen kann, wenn diese nicht zu schnell zerschlagen wird. Aus diesem Grund ist die Entscheidung schnell getroffen. Man muss die Rebellion mit allen Mitteln unterstützen. ( ) Anschluss der Föderation thumb|Kira, Odo und Garak schließen sich der Rebellen an Kurz nach dem Beginn der Rebellion ist der Föderation klar, dass diese unbedingt am Leben gehalten werden muss, um somit das Dominion zu schwächen, solange man kein Mittel gegen ihre Energiedämpfungswaffe hat. Ein geordneter Widerstand muss her. Doch weder die rebellierenden Cardassianer, noch die Föderation haben geeignete Leute dafür. Die einzige Person, die Erfahrung im Untergrundkampf hat und verfügbar ist, ist Colonel Kira. Aus diesem Grund schickt Captain Sisko sie gemeinsam mit Odo und Garak, der über seine Verbindungen auf Cardassia Prime Kontakt zu Damar aufnimmt, als Verstärkung zu den Rebellen. Um die Cardassianer nicht ganz vor den Kopf zu stoßen, indem man eine Offizierin des bajoranischen Militärs schickt, erhält Kira ein Offizierspatent der Sternenflotte und wird zum Commander ernannt. Und wirklich. Der Stolz der Cardassianer lässt es gerade noch zu, dass man Hilfe in Form von Replikatoren und Waffen von der Föderation annimmt, aber eine bajoranische Widerstandskämpferin als Unterstützung ist für einige der Rebellen, darunter Rusot, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Damar allerdings weiß die Hilfe Kiras, trotz seiner vorherigen Abneigung ihr gegenüber, zu schätzen und unterstützt sie. Auch die notwendigen Veränderungen, die Kira einführt, als sie der Rebellion beitritt, tragen nicht zu ihrer Beliebtheit bei. Sie schlägt vor, dass man den Widerstand in einer Zellenstruktur anlegt. Das macht die einzelnen Zellen zwar verwundbarer, da sich kleine Gruppen schwerer verteidigen lassen, aber wenn eine Gruppe zerstört wird, ist nicht der ganze Widerstand ausgelöscht. Damar stimmt zum Leidwesen seiner Anhänger zu. Auch ein zweiter Vorschlag, der das Misstrauen der Kirakritiker noch vergrößert, ist der Angriff auf Dominionziele, die von Cardassianern bewacht werden. Der Vorschlag findet zuerst auch bei Damar keinen Anklang. Erst als Kira erklärt, dass das Dominion, sobald man merkt, dass keine von Cardassianern bewachten Einrichtungen angegriffen werden, Cardassianer an allen ihren Einrichtungen postieren werden, stimmt Damar zu. Aber vielen, insbesondere Gul Rusot, geht dieser Schritt Kiras zu weit. ( ) Erfolge der Rebellion Die Umstrukturierung des Widerstands bringt auch bald erste Erfolge. Es gelingt insgesamt 18 Stützpunkte der Rebellion aufzubauen und zunächst ist es dem Dominion nicht möglich, diese ausfindig zu machen. Als erste Aktion unter Mitwirkung von Kira wird die von Cardassianern bewachte Einrichtung auf Adarak Prime angegriffen, da diese einige Schwachstellen aufweist. ( ) thumb|Ein Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger wird zerstört Es folgen über die nächsten Wochen weitere erfolgreiche Angriffe. Auch wenn die Ausführung durch die Cardassianer manchmal zu wünschen übrig lässt. So führt eine falsch angebrachte Bombe, die zwar ihr Ziel, einen Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger, zerstört, aber nicht an der offensichtlichen Position angebracht wird, zu weiteren Spannungen zwischen Rusot und Kira. Doch bei einigen Mitwirkenden braucht sich Kira weniger Sorgen um die Ausführung, als um den gesundheitlichen Zustand zu machen. Odo, der mit dem morphogenen Virus infiziert ist und dessen Zustand sich durch die vielen Einsätze schnell verschlechtert, kämpft jedoch aufopferungsvoll für die Rebellion. Nicht zuletzt durch seine Hilfe gelingt es, die Tevak-Schiffswerft zu zerstören. Aber auch die Föderation profitiert weiter von den Rebellen. Dem Widerstand um Damar und Kira gelingt es, einen Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger inklusive funktionsfähiger Energiedämpfungswaffe von der Kelvas-Reparaturstation zu entwenden. Dabei kommt auch Odo wieder eine wichtige Rolle zu. Da das Dominion mittlerweile keinen Cardassianern mehr das Tragen einer Waffe auf einem Schiff der Jem'Hadar gestattet, verwandelt sich Odo als Gründerin und lässt sich von den Jem'Hadar eine Plasmawaffe geben, die er an die Cardassianer weitergibt, der die anwesenden Jem'Hadar und die Vorta tötet. Dieser Einsatz ist gleichzeitig auch der letzte Einsatz für die Rebellion für Odo und Rusot. Das Ende für Odos Dienste deutet sich schon lange an, denn sein Zustand ist mittlerweile äußerst kritisch. So wird er bei der anschließenden Übergabe der Daten der Energiedämpfungswaffe an die Föderation auf Deep Space 9 gelassen. Rusots Ende kommt allerdings plötzlich. Er will die Energiedämpfungswaffe behalten und der Föderation nicht helfen, sondern erneut ein starkes Cardassia aufbauen. Zudem möchte er Kira, die er mehr denn je hasst, töten. Doch Damar erkennt, dass es dieses starke Cardassia nicht mehr geben wird und er weiß, dass er seine Ziele nur mit Verbündeten erreichen kann. Auch wenn Rusot sein Freund ist, so steht er doch für ein veraltetes Cardassia und Damar selbst tötet ihn. ( ) Bald wollen sich weitere Cardassianer der Rebellion anschließen. Auch wenn es riskant ist, so will sich Damar, zusammen mit Kira und Garak mit Legat Goris, Gul Revok und Gul Seltan treffen. Es winkt eine Verstärkung des Widerstands mit 600.000 Mann. ( ) Vernichtung der Rebellion thumb|Eine Aufzeichnung der Zerstörung der Stützpunkte der cardassianischen Rebellion. Das Dominion kann dem Ganzen nicht tatenlos zusehen. Es ist klar, dass sich das Dominion nicht gleichzeitig gegen die Allianz aus Föderation, Klingonen und Romulanern und gegen die Rebellion durchsetzen kann. Da man die Rebellen nicht aufspüren kann und um sie zu bestrafen, lässt die Gründerin Damars Familie aufspüren und töten. Zusätzlich werden alle Lehrer, Beamten und Wissenschaftler befragt. Doch diese Taten lassen den Hass gegenüber dem Dominion in Damar nur steigen. ( ) Doch nicht alle Cardassianer sind mit Damar einer Meinung. Gul Revok geht sogar so weit, dass der die Rebellion verrät. Zum Schein gibt er an, dass er sich mit Damar und autorisierten Vertretern der Föderation, in dem Fall Kira und Garak, treffen will, um über den Beitritt zu reden. Damar ist einverstanden. Er will sich mit ihm und den ebenfalls beitrittswilligen Legaten Goris und Gul Seltan auf Cardassia Prime treffen. Das Treffen wird zu einem Desaster. Kaum beamen Damar, Kira und Garak in eine Höhle auf dem Planeten, müssen sie aus sicherer Position mit ansehen, wie die Jem'Hadar die Leute um Goris und Seltan töten. Gleichzeitig wird der Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger der Rebellen zerstört. Zudem gelingt es dem Dominion auch, alle 18 Stützpunkte der Rebellion zu vernichten. Es gibt nur drei Überlebende der Rebellion an diesem Tag: Legat Damar, Commander Kira und Garak. Um den Cardassianern zu zeigen, dass sich die Lage normalisiert, wird sofort ein neuer cardassianischer Offizier im Hauptquartier des Dominion eingeführt. Legat Broca nimmt seinen Dienst auf. Gleichzeitig zieht sich das durch die Rebellion stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Dominion in die Grenzen des cardassianischen Raumes zurück, in der Hoffnung, die Allianz um die Föderation gibt ihnen die Zeit für einen Neuaufbau. ( ) Neuaufbau der Rebellion Neue Ziele Nach dem Schock der Zerschlagung der Rebellion ziehen sich Damar, Kira und Garak in ein Versteck zurück. Die einzige Person, die der im Exil lebende Schneider von Deep Space 9 noch kennt, ist Mila. Sie lebt immer noch im Haus seines Vaters, Enabran Tain und lässt die drei bei sich im Keller Unterschlupf finden. Man richtet sich darauf ein, den Rest des Krieges in dem Keller zu verbringen. Doch schon bald kommt Mila mit neuen Nachrichten. Die Cardassianer auf den Straßen glauben nicht, dass Damar tot ist. Einige gehen davon aus, dass er sich in den Bergen versteckt, andere berichten, dass ein Cousin sich mit ihm trifft. Damar ist sich sicher, dass dies daran liegt, dass kein Cardassianer den Aussagen des Dominion nach all den Lügen mehr glaubt. Doch Kira ist sich sicher, dass mehr dahinter steckt. Sie denkt, dass Damar mittlerweile eine Legende für Cardassia ist und sie will das ausnutzen. thumb|Damar hält eine Ansprache an das Volk von Cardassia Sofort werden neue Pläne geschmiedet und man will die Zivilbevölkerung von Cardassia Prime mit einbeziehen. Als erstes soll eine Jem'Hadar-Kaserne zerstört werden. Dies gelingt, auch wenn man dabei Gefahr läuft, beinahe selbst sein Leben zu lassen. Doch sofort nach dem Anschlag erkennen die Umherstehenden ihren Helden und es kommt zu einer spontanen Rede Damars: Bürger von Cardassia, hört mir zu! Das Dominion hat euch gesagt, dass die Rebellion niedergeschlagen wäre. Was ihr heute hier gesehen habt, beweist, dass das wieder eine Lüge ist. Unser Kampf für Freiheit geht weiter. Aber er wird hier stattfinden, in den Straßen. Ich rufe alle Cardassianer auf, sich zu erheben. Erhebt euch und schließt euch mir an. Ich brauche euch als meine Armee. Wenn wir zusammenhalten, kann uns nichts aufhalten. Die Freiheit, sie wird… sie wird uns gehören! Die Rede zeigt erste Wirkung und die Menge stimmt in den Ruf nach Freiheit ein. ( ) Als die Rebellen um Damar erfahren, dass die Allianz aus Föderation, Klingonen und Romulanern die sich im Rückzug befindliche Dominion-Breen-Allianz angreifen wollen, beschließt man, ihnen zu helfen. Der Plan ist, die Energieversorgung und Langstreckenkommunikation auf Cardassia zu sabotieren und so die Verbindung der Flotte des Dominions und der Breen zum Hauptquartier zu unterbrechen. Der Plan gelingt. Gerade als man im Hauptquartier bemerkt, dass die eigenen Linien im Zentrum zu schwach besetzt ist und dies an die Front weiter geben will, wird die Verbindung unterbrochen. ( ) Die Antwort des Dominion Die ersten Gerüchte, dass Damar noch lebt, erreichen das Dominion schnell. Allerdings ist Weyoun sich sicher, dass dies nicht sein kann, doch die Gründerin stimmt dem nicht zu, schließlich ist seine Leiche weiterhin nicht auffindbar. Als dann die neue Rebellion beginnt und die Sabotage der Energieversorgung und Langstreckenkommunikation durchgeführt wird, kommen sofort die nächsten beunruhigenden Nachrichten der Gründerin zu Ohren. Broca berichtet, dass die Zivilbevölkerung für die Anschläge verantwortlich ist. Diese Information bringt Weyoun auf eine Idee. Für jeden weiteren Anschlag wird man die Zivilbevölkerung bestrafen. Angefangen wird mit Lakarian City. In einem nur Sekunden dauernden Angriff wird die Stadt auf Cardassia Prime dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und zwei Millionen Cardassianer sterben. thumb|Die cardassianische Flotte wechselt die Seiten. Fast gleichzeitig gelingt es dem Dominion auch, Damar, Kira und Garak im Keller des Hauses von Enabran Tain aufzufinden. Dabei wird Mila, die Haushälterin, getötet. Man beschließt, die Rebellen sofort töten zu lassen. Doch wieder kommt es anders als vom Dominion erhofft. Durch die Zerstörung von Lakarian City mit der Tötung von zwei Millionen Unschuldigen, werden zeitgleich mehrere Reaktionen der Cardassianer hervorgerufen. Zum einen wenden sich in diesem Moment die Cardassianer, die in Begleitung der Jem'Hadar Damar und die anderen exekutieren sollen, gegen das Dominion, erschießen die Krieger des Dominion und schließen sich Damar an. Die zweite Reaktion vollzieht sich im All. Die Nachricht von der Zerstörung Lakarian Citys gelangt sehr schnell zu den Cardassianern an der Front und diese schließen sich der Allianz um die Föderation an. Als das Hauptquartier des Dominion dies mitbekommt, bleibt ihnen nur eines übrig: Der Rückzug nach Cardassia Prime. Zudem geht der Befehl zum Völkermord von der Gründerin aus. Alle Cardassianer, jeder einzelne, ob Mann, Frau oder Kind soll getötet werden. Dies betrifft auch loyale Marionetten wie Broca. ( ) Entscheidung Von der Führung des Dominion in die Enge getrieben und auf Grund der fortlaufenden Auslöschung aller Cardassianer bleibt den Rebellen nur noch ein Mittel. Sie müssen versuchen, das Hauptquartier des Dominions zu stürmen, um die Verantwortlichen selbst zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Doch dies gestaltet sich schwieriger als gedacht. Man plant eine der Frachtraumtüren mit einer Bombe zu sprengen. Doch da die Tür aus Neutronium besteht, wird die zur Verfügung stehende Bombe nicht einmal einen Kratzer verursachen. thumb|Mit einer Vereinigung bringt Odo die Gründerin zur Aufgabe Doch dann kommen den Rebellen zwei Zufälle zur Hilfe. Der eine ist, dass Weyoun sich überschätzt und alle Jem'Hadar, bis auf eine Hand voll, zur Vernichtung der Cardassianer schickt und der andere ist, dass die Jem'Hadar Broca exekutieren wollen und dazu die Frachtraumtür selbst öffnen. Die Rebellen lassen sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen und stürmen das Hauptquartier. Bei dem Angriff wird Damar allerdings getötet. Er stirbt durch einen Schuss aus einer der Waffen der Jem'Hadar, doch die Rebellen kämpfen weiter. Damars letzter Befehl lautet, sich durch nichts aufhalten zu lassen und so erreichen schließlich Kira, Garak und Ekoor das Hauptquartier des Dominion. Sie fordern die Gründerin auf, den Krieg zu beenden, doch die weigert sich. Bei der Erstürmung des Hauptquartiers des Dominion stirbt auch der letzte Klon Weyouns. Erst der mittlerweile genesene Odo kann die Gründerin davon überzeugen, weiteres Blutvergießen zu verhindern, indem er sich mit ihr vereint. ( ) Rolle des Widerstands im Krieg thumb|Cardassia liegt in Trümmern. Mit dem Ende des Dominion-Krieges endet auch die Rebellion. Doch sie hat einen hohen Preis. 800 Millionen Cardassianer verlieren im Laufe des Krieges ihr Leben. Viele Millionen davon als Rache des Dominions an der Rebellion. Dennoch ist die Rebellion ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Kampfes gegen das Dominion. ( ) Ohne beispielsweise das Übernehmen des Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjägers ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass die Föderation und Romulaner so schnell ein Gegenmittel gegen die Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen gefunden hätten. ( ) Zudem muss sich das Dominion lange mit den Rebellen beschäftigen und kann die Wehrlosigkeit der Allianz um die Föderation nicht ausnutzen. ( ) Auch die Sabotage der Langstreckenkommunikation vor der Schlacht um Cardassia bringt der Allianz aus Föderation, Klingonen und Romulanern einen großen Vorteil. ( ) Doch der Tod Damars lässt Cardassia führerlos zurück. ( ) Endlich kann auch Garak zurück in seine Heimat. Allerdings ist er nicht sicher, ob es das Gleiche ist. Zu tief ist die Demütigung seines Volkes, zu groß sind die Verluste. Und doch ist er sicher, dass dies genau das ist, was Cardassia für seine Überheblichkeit und den Verrat am Alpha-Quadranten verdient. ( ) Struktur der Rebellion Siehe auch: Widerstandszelle Zu Anfang ist die Rebellion in einem Stützpunkt stationiert. Diese Konzentration an einem Ort ist Commander Kira jedoch zu gefährlich und auch Garak schließt sich der Meinung von Kira an, denn schon beim Obsidianischen Orden erweist sich eine von Kira vorgeschlagene Zellenstruktur als vorteilhaft. ( ) Schnell sieht auch Damar die Vorteile der Zellenstruktor der Rebellion. Deshalb wird der Widerstand in 18 Stützpunkte aufgeteilt. Jeder Zelle sind zehn bis 20 Personen zugeteilt. Die Namen der Mitwirkenden bleiben geheim, um bei einer etwaigen Gefangennahme durch das Dominion keine Namen nennen zu können. Dieses Vorgehen ist erfolgreich und wird erst durch den Verrat durch Gul Revok zerstört. ( ) Nach dem Neuaufbau der Rebellion agiert der Widerstand in einer ähnlichen Form, allerdings ist dies nicht mehr wie zuvor durch Militärpersonal besetzt, sondern Zivilisten nehmen den Platz ein. ( ) Helden des Widerstands Legat Damar thumb|Legat Damar Die Legende des Widerstands ist Legat Damar. Er ist der Anführer und der Urheber des Widerstands gegen das Dominion. Sein Wort hat Gewicht und wird befolgt. Er gibt Commander Kira, die als Bajoranerin einen schweren Stand in der Rebellion hat, seine ganze Unterstützung. Selbst als er sich zwischen ihr und seinem alten Freund Rusot entscheiden muss, steht er zu ihr, auch wenn das bedeutet, den Freund erschießen zu müssen. Er weiß, dass die alten Zeiten mit einem starken Cardassia endgültig Geschichte sind. Man muss die Hilfe für die Zukunft Cardassias dort annehmen, wo man sie bekommt, auch von der Föderation und den Bajoranern. ( ) Auch nach der Zerschlagung der Rebellion durch den Verrat Gul Revoks, ist Damar das Zugpferd der Rebellion. Die Bevölkerung von Cardassia will nicht akzeptieren, dass der Held der Rebellion tot ist und so formiert sich eine neue Rebellion um Damar, bestehend aus einer zivilen Armee. ( ) Damar stirbt bei der letzten Aktion des Widerstands, der Stürmung des Hauptquartiers des Dominion. ( ) Garak thumb|Elim Garak Elim Garak ist ein später Held der Cardassianer. Ins Exil auf Deep Space 9 geschickt, schließt der Mann sich schon bald der Allianz um die Föderation an, um das Dominion zu bekämpfen. Dies liegt vor allem an der tiefen Feindschaft zu Gul Dukat. ( ) Allerdings ist sein größter Wunsch einmal nach Hause, in das Haus seines Vaters, zu kommen und dort in Frieden mit Mila, der Haushälterin zu leben. ( ) Es gelingt ihm über seine Kontakte auf Cardassia in Verbindung mit Damar zu gelangen, als dieser die Rebellion beginnt. Anschließend gibt er Captain Sisko den Ratschlag, die Cardassianer nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, indem man eine Angehörige des bajoranischen Militärs zur Rebellion schickt. Deshalb erhält Colonel Kira das Offizierspatent der Sternenflotte und den Rang eines Commanders. ( ) In der Folgezeit hält er sich bei der Rebellion geschickt im Hintergrund, verfolgt die Dinge mit seinem Scharfsinn aus dem Hintergrund. Er ist dabei seinen Freunden, zu denen auch Kira zählt, immer loyal gegenüber und er weiß, dass Rusot etwas gegen sie unternehmen wird, sobald er die Möglichkeit hat. ( ) Gemeinsam mit Damar, Kira und den Zivilisten kämpft er bis zum Schluss für die Freiheit der Cardassianer und für seine Rückkehr in die Heimat. Dabei ist das einzige Ziel, das er nach dem Tod von Mila hat: Rache. Nachdem die Rebellion beendet ist, weiß Garak, dass es das Cardassia, das er kennt, nicht mehr gibt. Cardassia muss neu anfangen und man hat das bekommen, was man für den Verrat am Alpha-Quadranten verdient. Garak ist derjenige, der den letzten Klon Weyouns tötet. ( ) Commander Kira thumb|Kira Nerys Eigentlich Colonel des bajoranischen Militärs, wird ausgerechnet sie eine Heldin des cardassianischen Widerstands. Damar geht noch einen Schritt weiter und meint, dass sie der Grund für die Erfolge der Rebellion ist. Doch zu Anfang hat sie einen schweren Stand und mehr mit dem Widerstand innerhalb der Rebellion gegen sich zu kämpfen, als gegen die eigentlichen Feinde, das Dominion. Erst nach Rusots Tod kehrt Ruhe um sie ein. ( ) Vor allem ihre Umstrukturierungen am Anfang der Rebellion bringen diese auf die Erfolgsspur. So setzt sie gegen den Widerstand Rusots durch, dass die Rebellion in autonome Zellen aufgeteilt wird und dass vom Widerstand auch strategische Ziele mit cardassianischem Personal angegriffen werden. ( ) Als Damars Familie getötet wird, macht Kira den Anführer der Rebellion mit einer Anspielung auf die Zeit der Besatzung Bajors auf die Parallelen der beiden Ereignisse aufmerksam. Dies zeigt bei Damar positive Wirkung, da er versteht, dass Cardassia sich ändern muss und nach dem Dominion-Krieg nicht zu den alten Formen zurückkehren kann und darf. ( ) Kira verliert auch nicht den Mut, als die Rebellion beinahe ausgelöscht wird und sie ist die Erste, die Initiative zeigt, als man bemerkt, dass das Volk an die Rebellion glaubt. Immer wieder, auch nach Damars Tod, treibt sie die Cardassianer voran, weiß aber auch, wann sie in den Hintergrund treten muss. ( ) Odo thumb|Odo Auch Odo ist ein Held des Widerstands. Zwar ist er von der Krankheit, dem morphogenen Virus, gezeichnet, dennoch stellt er sich ganz in die Sache der Rebellion. Seinen Fähigkeiten als Formwandler sind einige wichtige Schläge des Widerstands zu verdanken. Dazu zählt unter anderem die Zerstörung der Tevak-Schiffswerft, aber vor allem die für die Föderation und die Romulaner wichtige Eroberung eines Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjägers und der dazugehörigen Energiedämpfungswaffe. ( ) Zudem gebührt Odo die Ehre, den Krieg zu beenden. Indem er sich, nachdem er auf Cardassia Prime beamt, mit der Gründerin vereingt – auch gegen den Willen Garaks – gelingt es ihm, sie zum Aufgeben zu bewegen. Allerdings muss er versprechen, in die Große Verbindung zurückzugehen und auch diese zu heilen. Dies gibt ihm allerdings auch die Möglichkeit, in seinem Volk das Vertrauen in die Solids zu stärken. ( ) Weitere bekannte Mitglieder * Bronok * Ekoor * Rusot * Seskal Sympathisanten * Goris * Lonar * Mila * Seltan * Vornar Verräter * Revok Stützpunkte Ursprüngliche Stützpunkte * Atbar Prime * Quinor VII * Regulak IV * Rondac III * Simperia * Plus 13 weitere Späterer Stützpunkt * Keller des Hauses von Enabran Tain auf Cardassia Prime Zitate }} }} }} }} Hintergrundinformationen - geschieht. Odos Aussage, dass die Tatsache, dass er seine Form in den letzten Wochen einige dutzend Mal ändern musste, seine Krankheit verschlimmert, weist darauf hin, dass die Rebellion bei weitem mehr Aktivitäten unternimmt, als bekannt sind.}} en:Cardassian Liberation Front nl:Cardassian rebellie pl:Powstanie Kardasjańskie Kategorie:Ereignis Rebellion